Is He My Master?
by BigMoose01
Summary: When a newcomer makes a comment that Rob was never Kirby's master since he never used him as a kid, the vacuum cleaner begins to wonder if that's really true.


One fine day at the McGroarty residence, Toaster, Lampy, Blanky, Radio, and Kirby were in the kitchen talking to the house's newest appliance, a pink and purple coffee maker.

"This sure is a nice place", Coffee Maker said, "and your master's real nice, too."

"Thanks", Toaster said, "he's been good to us for so many years."

"Yeah", Lampy said, "we've been with him ever since he was a kid."

"Wow", Coffee Maker said, "that's a long time."

"It sure is", Radio said, "we've gone through a lot for him."

"Like traveling all the way to the city for him", Blanky said.

"And saving some animals and recovering his thesis", Lampy said.

"And going to Mars to save the Little Master", Toaster said.

"Cool", Coffee Maker said, "so, what's the happiest memory you all have of him?"

"Mine was when he got cold one night, so his parents covered him with me and used me to warm him up", Blanky said.

"Mine was when he made toast for the first time", Toaster said, "he would make funny faces in my faceplate."

"Mine was when he replaced my bulb after it burned out for the first time", Lampy said.

"Mine was when he danced to some music I was playing because it was raining outside and he couldn't go play", Radio said.

"Cool", Coffee Maker said, "what about you, Kirby?"

Kirby was about to speak up, but stopped.

"Well", Coffee Maker asked.

"Well, now that I think about it, the Master never really used me", Kirby said.

"He didn't", Coffee Maker asked.

"No", Kirby said, "his parents were the ones who used me to vacuum the floors."

"Then why is he your master", Coffee Maker asked, "why not his parents?"

"I guess I'm just fond of him", Kirby said.

"But how can he be your master if he never even used you", Coffee Maker asked, "an appliance's master is the one who uses them, and he never even used you."

Kirby was shocked by what Coffee Maker had said.

"Excuse me for a moment", Kirby said.

Kirby left the room.

"Wow", Lampy said, "that's something to think about."

"Yeah", Radio said, "makes you wonder where your loyalty is."

"I think I better go talk to Kirby", Toaster said, "I'll be right back."

"Alright", Lampy said.

Toaster left the kitchen and found Kirby in the closet.

"Hey, Kirby", Toaster said.

"What do you want, Toaster", Kirby asked.

"I wanted to see if you were okay", Toaster said.

"I'm fine", Kirby said.

"Alright", Toaster said, "I was just worried that what Coffee Maker said bothered you."

"Well, it did made me think a little", Kirby said, "and, looking back, I guess the Master was too short to use me."

"Well, that doesn't mean he's not special in your life", Toaster said, "what made you so fond of him?"

"Well", Kirby said, "when he was a kid, he used to play with his toys around me."

_**Flashback**_

A young Rob McGroarty was playing with two of his toys: an Evel Kneivel stunt cycle, and a St. Bernard plush.

"We're almost there, Duke", Rob said, "just a little ways to go, and we'll reach the treasure."

He moved closer to Kirby, who was pretending to be lifeless, and spoke in a fake voice.

"Oh no, a giant monster", Rob said.

Then, he spoke in a different fake voice.

"Don't worry", Rob said, "we can jump over it."

Rob moved his toys around so it looked like they had jumped over Kirby.

"Problem solved", Rob said, "now off to the treasure!"

As Rob walked away, Kirby came to life, looked over at him, and smiled happily.

_**End Flashback**_

"Watching the Master play just made me feel so happy", Kirby said, "I felt closer to him than to his parents, so I guess that's why I consider him my master."

"See", Toaster said, "just because he never used you doesn't mean he's not your master."

"You're right, Toaster", Kirby said, "thanks for helping me see that."

"You're welcome", Toaster said.

Toaster and Kirby then went back into the kitchen.

"We're back", Toaster said.

Coffee Maker got down from the counter and went over to Kirby.

"Hey listen, Kirby", Coffee Maker said, "I've been thinking, and I'm sorry about what I said about the Master not truly being your master."

"It's alright", Kirby said, "Toaster helped me see that even though the Master never used me, he's still a special part of my life."

Lampy looked out the window and saw Rob and his family approaching the driveway.

"Guys", Lampy said, "the Master's home!"

"Places, everyone", Toaster said.

The appliances went to their places and pretended to be inanimate objects, and Rob entered the house with his wife, Chris, and their infant son, Robbie.

"I'm going to put the baby up for his nap", Chris said.

"Alright", Rob said, "I think I might do a little vacuuming."

Rob pulled Kirby out of the closet and plugged him into the wall.

"Alright, old boy", Rob said, "let's go to work."

Rob used Kirby to vacuum the floor, and was done in no time.

"There we go", Rob said, "all done."

Then, Chris came downstairs.

"Wow", Chris said, "you did a great job."

"Thanks", Rob said, "this vacuum of mine may be old, but it's still reliable."

Rob put Kirby back in the closet, and the latter came to life, unnoticed by anyone, and smiled happily, happy to have Rob as his master.


End file.
